Through Marian's eyes
by Emily2 T
Summary: This is a story about Robin Hood's life but it is told through Maid Marian's eyes. It is mostly adventure but it had some romance along with it. Please read and give me a review on what you thought of it! xx
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my story to tell, not in any way. But I am part of it. Well a big part actually, I am the one he fell for after all. My point is, it might not be my story to tell but it is one that should be heard. So sit back, if you want to know how the greatest archer of all time, the ruler of the woods, king of the outlaws and owner of my heart came to be, then read on.

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a normal morning, nothing special at all that day. Doing my chores and humming to myself as I did so. I walked out to hang up the washing out in the garden, still humming to myself I looked out at the glorious Sherwood Forest that my garden opened to. The forest always had an ominous look about it, there were always mysteries to be found in there. I wished I could spend more time in there but my mother didn't like the idea of me, a girl running around the forest when there were so many dangers hidden in its depths. Well I thought that it was absolute rubbish, but I didn't want to disobey my mother so I listened, well most of the time anyway!

"Marian love, you have a visitor!"

The urgent cry of my father reached my ears and I immediately put down the washing I was hanging on the line and ran to the voice of my father after shouting "I'll be right there!"

I walked into my house and headed straight to the sound of my father's voice, it came from the hall, that was where my parents had meetings as my father was one of the kings retired nobles. As I strolled in my breath caught in my throat as I saw none other than the infamous Gregory of Gisborne and his conniving son, Guy. He smiled as I walked into the room, "Take a seat, sweetheart." My mother said. I sat down next to my mother the only seat which wasn't next to Sir Greg. The only thing was, that the seat next to my mother, was opposite Guy.

"Marian," Sir Greg said "I thought that you and Guy could go and play while your parents and I make business plans, would that be okay?"

"Umm..." I hesitated and looked to my mother for comfort, she nodded "Okay yes, of course." Guy beamed at me as we stood up, and then to my room. Ugh why did he have to come today? I was going to have a brilliant day and go and shoot some arrows! I thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"I have something for you Marian." My brain stopped as Guy gave me a small box from his pocket. I slowly opened the box and found a ring. The breath was sucked out of me as he took my chin in his hand, looked me in the eyes and said "Take it, it is to symbolise our great friendship!" He said as he slipped the rind on my finger.

"Oh, thank you Guy." I said, shocked.

"Guy it's time to go." A shout from his father rang down the hall, Guy took one last look at me then strolled down the hall to his father, smirking. I looked at the ring, took it off of my finger and through it on the floor. I ran out of the house, with my bow and arrows, and straight into the forest to shoot some targets and try to pretend that they are Guy's face! I was about to shoot an arrow at the target, when I heard a noise. I was about to look behind me to see what the noise was, when a hand covered my mouth. I was just about to scream, when the person's other hand turned me around and what I saw nearly made me faint right on the spot! A pair of gorgeous, green eyes looked back at me. The eyes were just above a perfect nose, with smile lines beside it, it was all held together by a chiselled jaw line. The most handsome face I had ever seen.

"Sorry about this, I'm hiding from my friend and you might have given me away" the mysterious boy whispered. I tried to say something but his hand was still over my mouth, so instead I just nodded. "Oh, and hello, my name is Robin by the way, Robin of Locksley." Robin smirked.

ROBIN'S POV:

My morning started off as normal, so I decided I go and play hide-and-seek with Much. We were playing when I ran into a girl. She was about to shoot her arrow, when I grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with my hand. I turned her around to tell her why I grabbed her but then, I saw her eyes and felt lost in them. They were blue on the outer edge, but they have a ring of stunning gold was coating her iris. Oh, and her hair, it was dark brown, but the way the light hit it was extraordinary, like it completely changed colour from brown to blonde. Her face was just as beautiful, I could tell even though most of it was Concorde by my hand. I realised that I was staring when those beautiful eyes blinked back at me. I quickly recovered my composure," Sorry about this, I'm hiding from my friend and you might have given me away." She nodded and I think tried to giggle, but my hand was full over her mouth. I slowly took it off and put one finger up to my mouth to signal for silence, she nodded and smiled. Woah, her smile lit up the whole world! Focus Robin! I chided myself, I would have to explain this to Much later. What in the world was this feeling?

MARIAN'S POV:

The boy, whose name I had just discovered was Robin, I was lost in his eyes, which seemed to be every different shade of green possible, when I heard a sudden noise from behind the tree Robin's back. He motioned to quiet and suddenly, I saw him jump out, just before I heard an unusually high-pitched scream. I gasped when I saw that the high-pitched scream belonged to a boy about 12, my age, he must be Robin friend, I thought. He was a tiny bit taller than Robin, but about the same height as me. He had brown eyes, but they weren't as dreamy as Robin's and he wasn't as chiselled as Robin but he still had the potential to be quite handsome.

"Robin! I told you not to scare me that is why I didn't want to play this game!" The other boy started to shout, Robin just started to laugh. I didn't know whether I should introduce myself or quietly run away so I could spare him the embarrassment of me hearing his shrill scream. But before I could make my mind up, Robin's friend saw a bit of my dress from where I was hiding behind quickly, I pulled my dress closer to me so it wouldn't be so visible. He started to move past Robin to get a better look at whatever he saw. But then, he saw my brown hair, and then he saw all off me, he gasped as he did see all of me.

"Umm… hello," his eyes widened as he stuttered "Um…m-my name I-is Much." I giggled

as he introduced himself.

"Hi Much, my name is Marian." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Would you like to play with us Marian?" Muck asked curiously and I was about to answer but before I could, Robin did. "Yes, would you?"

"Of course, I would love to!" I replied, eagerly and we played all day long, until the sky was dark and I decided that mu parents would worry me if I wasn't back soon, "Thank you boys so much for such a great day, but I'm going to have to go now, my parents will start to worry if I'm not home soon."

"Oh, do you really have to go?" asked a disappointed Much.

"It is a shame for you to leave now after all, we where having so much fun!" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm sorry, but how about I meet you both in this exact spot, so that we can play again? I asked them both.

"Yes, that sounds great, meet you here at eleven o'clock?"

"Yes, eleven is great," I said, not wanting to end the conversation.

"Goodbye Marian, it was lovely meeting you, and I am already looking forward to tomorrow." Robin said before he kissed my hand. My face went red, even though I tried to hide it. Much just hugged me and said goodbye, after that I went home. That was possibly one of the best day of my life!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Marian's POV:

Beaming as I walked back from the forest, I entered my house.

"Marian my dear, we were about to start worrying where you had got to!" My concerned mother exclaimed.

"You look very happy, what happened?" Asked my curious father, putting his book down.

"Well, let's just say I found some great new targets to aim at!" I said to my father before winking, my father smirked in amusement.

"Oh, is that so?" My mother asked. Smiling, I nodded.

"I'm glad that you have fun, darling," my father hugged me, "Now, it's time to sit down for dinner." My father said, cheerfully.

 _Oh, I didn't realise how long I spent in the forest playing with Robin and Much!_ I thought to myself, _I must have been there for hours! Well, Robin's sweet friend, Much, did give me an apple to eat when we were taking a break, so maybe that's why I wasn't hungry. No wonder why my parents were worried!_

As I was hanging my bow and arrows on the back of my chair. One of our kind servants, Hazel, set down a plate full of meat, potatoes and of course no vegetables, Hazel new me too well! Smirking as I started to eat, I drifting off into a daydream, gazing into a certain boy's eyes of gorgeous green.

Robin's POV:

I went home practically skipping, thinking about everything that we were going to do tomorrow. Trying to form an actual conversation was so difficult, since my mind just kept drifting back to how the yellow in the centre of her eyes shone, as if it was made of real gold, when the sun was pointing in her direction. How she walked with such grace, yet determination. She drifted with such ease, it seemed as if she was floating.

"Um… Robin, are you alright?" Much inquired, nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Much. I was um-"

"Thinking about Marian?" Much cut me off.

"No." I stated defensively, "why would you think that?"

"Well considering the fact that your cheeks were bright red when you looked at her, I couldn't help but assume." Much said before shrugging. "She's quite pretty" he added.

"Yes, she is" I said while I started to drift of into a daydream about all of the adventures we were going to have.

I got home and Much went to the servant's quarters to prepare for dinner. He was the son of the head maid in my parent's household, he was my servant actually. But I never treated him like one, he wasn't a servant, he was my best friend. After dinner was done, I went straight up to my room and found the box that my grandmother had given me two years ago. I opened it up and took out thing ring inside of it. IT was my grandmothers and when she gave it to me, she said:

"Now Robin my dear, when you find a girl that makes your little stomach flip over and your heart skip beats. Give her this ring, and you will make her stomach flip and her heart skip as well!"

I didn't know exactly what I was thinking, but I found myself running in the direction that I saw Marian go in when she left the forest. I couldn't wait to see her again!

Marian's POV:

As I laid in bed that night, I imagined a lean, tall figure crouched on my window pane. Certain that I was imagining, I rubbed my eyes. Until the figure spoke, in a hushed tone he said:

"Hello again, Marian."

"Robin?" I questioned, even though I knew the owner of the stunning voice.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that I am here so late at night, but I… well I just came to give you this." Robin came closer to me, his cheeks flushing a rose colour, and sat on my bed. He held out his and asked:

"May I?"

Giving him my right hand, he took it gently in his considerably bigger hand, and carefully slipped a ring on my ring finger. Holding it close to my eye, it was gold in colour and had two thin rings intertwining with each other. Studying it, I realised it had tiny little diamonds in the middle of the ring.

"Oh my, thank you so much Robin!" I said smiling brightly. Robin itched the back of his head before he said,

"I just wanted to give it to you, it goes with your bow shape!" I giggled.

Robin bid his goodbyes, embarrassed by the fact that he was blushing so much.

"Goodbye, and thank you," I said, "see you tomorrow!" I called excitedly. He lightly took my hand, and gently, he kissed it. I was dazed and before I could hug him, he was jumping off of my windowsill and jumping on to the garden. He disappeared into the wonders of Sherwood forest. I used to think that the sheer beauty of the forest was down to the untouched wilderness, but now I'm not sure what the most wonderful thing in that forest was any more. Was it the boy running through it?

The next morning was a blur to me, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around so much that I was afraid that they might have come out of my mouth! We were going to have so much fun today!

Robin's POV:

The next morning just flew by, as I waited for eleven o'clock to arrive. I had told my parents that I might have a friend coming home with Much and I and they seemed happy.

"What is his name dear?" My mother asked, exited that I had found another friend.

"Oh, I it's a surprise!" I called as I ran off, chuckling. They would be so surprised when they found out who my new friend really was!

I caught up too Much who had a huge bag packet, presumably full of food and drinks. He was nearly as exited as me to meet up with Marian again. We walked for what seemed like seconds, we stopped suddenly when an arrow imbedded itself on the ground where my foot had been a mere moment ago. I looked around us, as did Much. There was no one around. Until, I heard a distinct giggle from above us, and then it hit me!

No one ever looks up.

I did and I was met with a stunning pair of eyes and an angel-like face. Suddenly, Marians was hanging upside down right in front of us, on the tree brand her knees were wrapped around.

"Hello boys." Marian said with a smirk, she was irreststable!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Marian's POV:

I untangled myself from the tree branch and gracefully, landed right in front of the two boys. Much had his mouth hanging wide open, with a giggle, I reached out with my hand and closed it for him. Robin just shook his head and chuckled as Much's cheeks turned the same colour as a ripe apple.

We all agreed to go back to Robin's home and practise archery there, as he had an archery court. While we were walking back to Robin's home when I asked Much what he had in his massive pack. Sheepishly, he opened his bag to show me the contents. Food, it was all food.

"I thought we were going back to Marian's house, not going to the archery court." Much admitted.

"Would you like me to help you carry it for a bit, it looks like it's very heavy", I offered.

"No, no I will be fine!" Much said and waved his hand, wheezing slightly at the heaviness of his bag.

We arrived at a village bustling with people, there were children running and playing games, while their mothers fussed over the dirt and mud on their faces. Robin chuckled, softly at the look of disgust on the child's face, as his mother spat on a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his face with the wet piece of cloth.

We kept walking through the village, a number of children waved at Robin and Much as they walked past. I raised my eyebrow at much in question, he just smiled and shrugged.

"I'll explain later" he whispered.

Eventually, we arrived at the pathway, leading to a grand castle. I went to walk past the gates and onto the houses beyond the land, as I was certain that Robin lived in one of those. But, before I could walk any further, a gentle hand grabbed my wrist and pulled my closer towards the gates leading to the castle,

"Where are you going, Marian? My home is this way." Said Robin.

"Y-you live in t-there?" I asked surprised.

Robin gave an affirmatives nod and started jogging to catch up with Much, who was already further up the long path. As I caught up with them, Robin turned to me and pulled the hood of my cloak up, over my face.

"Just tryst me" said a smirking Robin.

I nodded and fell in line next to Much, behind Robin. The guards at the gates nodded to Robin as they opened the grand gates for him. They seemed to know him. We carried on walking up the pathway towards the looming castle. Robin didn't appear to be a common boy from a normal village, like I thought he was.

Who was Robin really?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Robin's POV:

Once we had entered my home, my gaze was only upon Marian however, her gaze was everywhere, almost as if she was trying to take it all in at once.

"Marian, are you alright?" Much inquired,

"Uh, what?"

Marian answered while eyeing up a particular family portrait, which was sitting just above the fireplace in the hallway.

"It's just, …it's-, it's massive! Your house that is." She said, grinning wildly. A servant ran towards us, dipped her head slightly towards me and scolded Much for being late for a job he was given.

"B- but Sir Locksley, he told me that I could have a day off!" Much wined.

"It's true, Father did say he could have a day off." I added in, receiving an incredulous look from the servant, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth heaved a great sigh before she walked briskly towards a particularly dusty bookcase. Much I and were about to take Marian on a tour of my home but, we heard horse shoes smacking against the driveway. As Much, Marian and I went to the front doors to catch a glimpse at the visitor, I Remembered the weapons which Marian was wearing. Weapons had become illegal for children to use unless they were the son of high nobility. Much must have just realised the same thing, because just as footsteps and a carriage door loudly slammed open, sounded on the other side of the doors, Much and I quickly stripped our friend of all her weapons and hid them behind a sofa.

Just as Marian opened her mouth in protest, the doors flew open with a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it, and at the same time, threatening to smash the windows above it. I smoothly hid Marian behind my back, as she was a head smaller than me.

Watching curiously, I noticed as a familiar black-haired head came into view over the steps. It was followed by a round-bellied body, two chubby legs, along with two flabby arms and a pair of newly polished, infamous, black boots. They hit the top of the steps leading up the front of my parent's castle.

"Robert," Sir Gisborne said with a mocking smile, as he acknowledged my presence.

Behind him, I noticed another black-haired head, attached to a slimmer body reached the top of the steps.

"Greetings Robert," Sir Gisborne's, Guy, evil son sneered, standing next to his father.

"Sir Gisborne, Guy." I said, trying to keep my fists from clenching.

Just as Guy looked like he was about to give me some sort of bitter insult, my father and mother came out of the castle, ready to greet their guests. I felt Marian's body stiffen behind me when she noticed Guy and his father. I wasn't sure why she did, but I would remember to ask her later. My mother and father walked up to Sir Gisborne, my father shook his hand and my mother greeted Guy.

"Such a pleasure to have you visit our lands, Sir Gisborne." My mother said, as my father slowly started guiding Guy's father inside (probably to discuss some business). However, before they could go into father's meeting room, Gisborne turned around to look at the three of us, (I was still hiding Marian behind my back) and said:

"Why don't you both get to know Guy a bit better? I'm sure that you boys have lots of in common!"

"Yes, father." Guy bowed his head slightly, as his father walked away with my parents. After all of the adults were out of earshot, Guy smiled cruelly at me, and said:

"Well Robert, are still playing you little solider games, shooting arrows at trees?" Guy sneered.

"Shut up Guy, at least I don't have to use my only two brain cells to spell my name like you do!" I retorted, "Even if I do still enjoy my using my bow, I am a much more useful solider to our king Richard than your skinny little ass is!" I would have walked away from him in that moment, had Marian not been hiding behind me.

Guy looked at me in disgust as I glared at him. All of a sudden, Much inhaled loudly.

"Oh Robin, we forgot! Didn't we promise that we would help my mother with chopping up those logs of wood!" Much lied.

"Don't you have people for that?" Guy asked, disapprovingly.

"Well yes, of course we do. But we promised her we would do it." I lied, playing along with Much's brilliant distraction plan.

"Just go pick your nose or something." I said starting to walk away slowly. Much walked straight behind me so that Guy wouldn't see Marian, who was still hiding behind me.

 _A couple of hours later_

Marian's POV:

It was only when we were in the safety of Robin's bedroom, that I came out from behind him. I took one look at Much and Robin's faces and burst out in laughter. I was so close to being discovered by Guy his father! Much and Robin started to laugh as well.

Robin and I pretty much laughed all of the walk back to my home. Much had to go and help his mother with the laundry, or at least that was what Robin said. However, I saw him give Much a sly wink, as if he wanted to walk me home alone.

I never did meet Robin's parents but I didn't mind because I'd had so much fun anyway! When we got to the forest at the back of my house, I kept walking but it was only when I got the door that led into the kitchen, that I realised Robin wasn't beside me.

I turned around to see where he had gone. He was up the tallest tree, the one that you could climb into my bedroom if you climbed right to point where he was.

"You know Marian, I think I can see my whole world from this spot." He grinned at me before gazing up at the starry sky.

"Me too." I said to him before I went inside to sneak some food from the cupboards and up to my bedroom.

Robin was still in the tree when I got up to my bedroom with a plate of food.

"I guess I'll see you around the forest then." He said, grinning as I opened my window.

"I guess you will," I said leaning on my windowsill.

Leaning forward, he kissed me on the cheek.

Cheeks red as cherries, I watched his run back into the forest with a glow inside of him.

We never did have that archery contest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Marian's POV

 _The next day, I went straight into the forest after breakfast. When I came into our clearing, Robin and Much weren't already there like they normally were. Sitting down on a log, I waited for them for about ten minutes until they finally turned up._

 _Much's normally rosy face was down cast and his skin looked paler than usual, almost as if whatever he was thinking about made him want to empty the contents of his stomach._

 _Robin looked like he was going to rip a tree from its roots and break it in half! His eyebrows were set in a hard glare, it was only then that I realised that his fierce glare was directed in my direction._

" _Robin, what's wrong? Much why do you look as if you're going to be sick?" I asked cautiously._

 _Neither of them replied so I asked stepped closer to Robin and looked into his eyes to try and find an answer to my question. But I found no answer in his gorgeous, green eyes, all I saw in them was a dark abyss. I went to touch his shoulder but he hit my hand away before I could._

 _I peered behind him to look at Much._

" _Much why won't he tell me what he's upset about?" Much wouldn't look at me either._

 _Robin turned around and stared at me with a look of disgust on his face._

" _Do you really want to know what I'm upset about?" Robin said, looking as if he had a taste of poison in his mouth._

" _Yes, I do! Was it something that I said?" I asked, racking my brain for something that I said which could have offended either of them._

" _I just can't stand to look at someone who is so irritating!" Robin screamed at me._

 _I couldn't help my bottom lip from trembling as his words repeated in my head._

" _I hate you." Were the last words he said to me before he ran away with Much right behind him._

 _I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…_

I woke up drenched in sweat after the terrible nightmare I had just experienced.

 _I hate you._

I got out of my bed to see a note stuck to the tree outside my window. It was held there by an arrow.

 _Thank you for a brilliant day, I hope there are many more awaiting us in our future. I look forward to seeing you in the forest very soon!_

 _R.L._

He had signed of the letter with, what I assumed was, his initials and a heart with an arrow through it afterwards.

Perhaps he didn't hate me after all, thank God. With that, I went downstairs to see my father smiling down at the book he was reading and my mother playing with my baby brother. I wondered what excitement I would experience today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Marian's POV:

From then on, Much, Robin and I were the terrible trio, causing chaos everywhere we went. Every day, after breakfast, I went straight into the forest to meet my two best friends.

Over time, Robin and Much started to come around my home for supper, it didn't take very long for my parents absolutely adore Much and Robin, like I did! Much helped to cook and Robin charmed my parents and played with William.

Two years passed and my feelings for Robin didn't weaken, and neither did our friendship. By now, Robin was at least two heads taller than me and was becoming more muscular by the day!

Much was only a head and a half taller than me and wasn't as muscular as Robin, but he had grown into his body more, and he was starting to attract other servant girls!

One day, when Robin and Much were having supper at my home, Much and I were in the front room, playing with now two-year-old William. Robin was helping my father to shoot arrows more accurately, (my father was a terrible shot,) and my mother was reading a book in the dining room. Much turned to me while still tickling William, with a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" Laughing, I asked.

"I know you two have feelings for each other, you know?" Smirking, he nodded his head towards the window where I could see Robin and my father laughing.

My stomach dropped when I realised what he meant.

"W-what I have n-no clue what you are talking about." Defensively, I retorted. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"You and Robin!" he said, chuckling.

"Robin and I don't have feelings for each other! That's absurd Much!" I told him, trying hard to sound sincere.

"Don't try to deny it Marian! I've seen the way you look at him when you think no-one is watching, you have a sparkle in your eyes!" Much told me with his eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright, I can't deny it for any longer! There's no point in hiding it from you anymore." I said, defeated.

"Yes! You admitted it!" Much laughed. "He feels the same way about you, Marian." He said, passing me Will.

My eyes widened at the news.

"You're joking Much, right?" I asked shocked, rocking my brother in my arms.

"No, he looks at you with a twinkle in his eyes every single time you smile!" Much informed me, "he told me not to tell you because he didn't think you would feel the same way but I knew you did!" excitedly, he told me. Laughing, I stroked Will's hair and smiled.

"You should talk to him about it, Marian." Much whispered as Robin and my father came through the door.

Before I could protest, Much motioned for me to stand and took a now sleeping William off of me to give to my mother. Then, he shoved me towards Robin with his foot.

I stumbled over a rug, but on my way to the floor, Robin caught me and pulled me back up again, but not fully. He just held my there, making me lean close to him. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

I stood up fully and laughed.

"Thanks for catching me, I tripped over the rug." I said, slightly embarrassed.

Robin just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Marian, is there somewhere, we can talk privately?" He asked me quietly, so that my father wouldn't overhear.

"Um- yes! I know somewhere, follow me." I said leading the way to my bedroom. What was he going to tell me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

Robin's POV:

Marian lead me up the staircase and pulled into what I presumed was her bedroom, it was a large room with a big bed lined up against one of the walls.

The walls were simple but were filed with pictures which Marian must have drawn. On the other side of the room there was a dresser with a chair, I went to the dresser and dragged the chair over to her bed.

"Do you want to sit, so we can talk?" I asked, hopefully.

"Alright." Marian said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Marian, I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time," twiddling my thumbs, as I began, "I have actually been putting off talking about this because I'm scared of what your reaction will be."

"Robin, what is it?" Marian asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just, I like you a lot Marian, I have since we first met. However, recently since we've been spending so much time together, I feel like I need to get this off of my chest. I don't just like you as a friend anymore. I like you as more than a friend, I think I love you, Marian. Well, actually, I know I love you." Struggling to get the words out without stumbling over them, I rambled as I tried to explain.

"Well, Robin, I don't really know what to say. But I know that I feel the same way about you!" Marian explained to me.

"Oh, thank God! I wasn't sure how you felt at all but Much has been pressuring me to do this for years!" Practically jumping up and down, I gushed.

After talking for some time, we went back downstairs to find Much along with Marian's parents reading William a story book as he was starting to drift off to sleep.

Much looked over and gave us a knowing glance, Marian giggled and I smiled. Marian gave me a quick, subtle wink before she went to sit next to her mother and listen to the story her father was telling.

Smiling to myself, I sat next to Much and whispered in his ear so that Marian wouldn't hear,

"I did it, she felt exactly how you said!"

"What did I tell you Robin? That she loves you too!" Much exclaimed struggling not to shout.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Much!" I laughed.

Much and I walked home shortly afterwards, and I told Much what Marian told me, I don't think I stopped beaming until I was fast asleep!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Marian's POV:

I didn't see Much or Robin for a couple days after that. Which was peculiar, as we usually met every day, if only for a couple of minutes.

My parents were unusually eager to get me out of the house today, so, deciding that I needed to work on aim anyway, I went to the clearing where I first met Robin and Much to practice. I quickly packed a lunch and grabbed my bow and arrows.

I spent most of the day there, but I went back when the light started to fade, because I wouldn't be able to see where my arrows were landing. So, I walked back to my home, to find dinner on the table and my parents talking intently. They hadn't heard me come in, so they kept on talking.

"Marian can't find out yet, Fredrick, not yet. You know how much they mean to her!" My mother told my father, waving her hand around for emphases.

"She has to find out sometime, Elsie! Marian will start to wonder why they haven't been around." My father sounded exasperated, as if they'd been talking about this for a while, but had not found an end to their argument.

I cleared my throat so they knew I was there, they immediately stopped talking.

"Marian dear, we didn't hear you come in. How was shooting?" My father asked, trying to dissuade from the fact that they were keeping something from me.

"It was okay, I managed to get some so high, I had to climb the tree to get the arrow back!" I told them, pretending not to know they were talking about me.

"Did you find Robin and Much?" My mother asked, her eyes red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

"No, actually, Much probably had chores to catch up with, Robin probably stayed behind to help him." I said, matter-of-factly. My mother gave my father a concerned look, they were definitely hiding something.

Eating quickly, I finished my dinner as soon as I could, in the hope that they would carry on their previous conversation, maybe I would be able to eave strop on their conversation. Yawning for effect, I said I was tired, and made a show of walking up the stairs.

I was just about to go back down the stairs to listen in on their conversation, as Hazel was walking past.

"Marian, what are you doing? I thought you finished your dinner." She asked sweetly.

"Umm…," Panicking, I struggled to quickly think of a response, "I was just going to get a cup of water- my throat is a bit sore." I was already walking away, in the hope that she wouldn't ask me anymore.

My plan having failed, I quickly filled a cup with water from the pipe outside, in order to make my story seem plausible. Looking up at the stars as I was heading back inside, I spotted movement in the tree next to my bedroom window.

"Hello, is anyone up there?" I called up, nervously. When no reply came back, I went back inside and straight up to my room. It must have been a bird or something, what else could it be?

Unless…

Suddenly very curious, I ran to my window and flung it open, spilling my water in the process. I got there, just in time for my tired eyes to see a figure running from the bottom of the tree into the dark forest. The figure looked about my age, maybe a bit taller, they had a bow and arrow strapped to their back. The figure turned around quick enough for me to see two green eyes, glowing through the night, before I could recognise them, the figure ran away again. The only proof that the figure actually existed outside of my imagination was a note stuck to the tree with an arrow, it only said two words.

"I'm sorry."

There was no name at the bottom, but I recognised the arrow. Confused, I ripped the note off of the tree and flipped it over, nothing on the other side either. Realising how tired I actually was from shooting all day, I sighed and figure that I would figure it out tomorrow.

Changing quickly, I flopped into bed and tried desperately to fall asleep, but all that I could think about was the absence of my two best friends, the conversation I overheard between my parents, and the mysterious note left by the figure.

Eventually, I fell asleep to the sound of a robin chirping outside my still-open window and the clatter of Stephen (our cook) washing up downstairs.


End file.
